1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an efficient water fuel converter which converts water into hydrogen and oxygen whereby the generated hydrogen gas is utilized simultaneously as an alternative fuel to replace up to at least 80% of the hydrocarbon fuels or other synthetic fuels with the hydrogen fuels used by automotive and other engines. For example, the fuel generated from the system can replace up to 80% of the volume of gasoline admixture normally used in an automobile engine. Recycle of the oxygen to the combustion chamber can reduce undesirable combustion byproducts, such as nitrogen oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several patents pertaining to utilization of hydrogen gas as a source of fuel for automotive and other engines were not well-appreciated by vehicle owners because of several drawbacks, disadvantages, and inherent defects in the system. Some were very cumbersome, utilizing the ready-made hydrogen contained in heavy steel cylinders (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,084; 3,983,882; 4,178,882), while others dealt with generation of hydrogen on a very limited scale insufficient to replace a majority (and even at least about 80%) of the total volume of fuel requirements of automotive and other engines. Other patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,363; 4,368,696; 4,489,864; 3,458,412; 3,242,665; 4,203,814), generate very limited quantities of hydrogen from chemicals and other sources insufficient to supply a majority to at least about 80% of the total fuel needs of automotive engines. Still another invention (U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,181) describes the use of metal hydrides, particularly magnesium hydride, in generating hydrogen gas as fuel for automotive engines. However, the drawbacks of this invention are: 1) the metal hydride is expensive; 2) the process of generating hydrogen is complicated and involves costly equipment; and 3) the method of refueling is inconvenient and time-consuming. Further, the process of regenerating the spent hydride involves costly and complex operations.
Another invention (U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,610) relates to a gas generator which generates hydrogen from a 30% solution of sodium hydroxide (30% NaOH). The generated hydrogen is not utilized directly, but is subsequently mixed with the petroleum- based fuel in an engine component before it can run an engine. This method has several drawbacks, among which are the following: 1) the gas generating device has a limited capacity because it can only generate a small amount of hydrogen gas that can not replace at least about 80% of the petroleum fuel needed by the automotive engine; 2) the products of combustion still contain appreciable amounts of pollutants due to the higher proportion of petroleum base fuel present; e.g., (CO 0.7%; NO 2 8.9%; unburnt hydrocarbon fuel 13.8%). The large amount of unburnt hydrocarbon fuel not only increases pollution, but is actually energy lost in the combustion process; 3) the process involves relatively high concentration of sodium hydroxide (30% NaOH), which is prohibitively expensive when compared to the cost of pure gasoline or diesel fuel. All these schemes of hydrogen generation share two serious problems: 1) the generator is not designed to operate a continuous feed system necessary to increase output or production of hydrogen from the cell; 2) the hydrogen generator is not designed to operate at high current densities in order to produce sufficient hydrogen to replace at least about 80% of the hydrocarbon fuel used by automotive and other engines.
Another invention (U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,120) dealt with photoelectrolytic production of hydrogen only on a very limited scale, but this method is not commercially viable and not applicable to automotive and other engines.
Still another invention (U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,489 by Bradley) deals with generation of hydrogen in small quantities to be combined with the hydrocarbon fuel whose prime purpose is reduction of pollution, but not to replace at least about 80% of the petroleum fuels used by automotive and other engines. This patent has several drawbacks and disadvantages, including the following: 1) the method utilizes expensive equipment such as turbine, high pressure pumps, water purifier, flow and pressure control instruments, D.C. and A.C. generators, condenser, etc., in addition to the costly high pressure electrolytic cell used; 2) the method employs two sets of generators and a rectifier unit which complicates transformation of energy from mechanical to electrical energy thereby greatly reducing overall efficiently; 3) the complex method and equipment used in producing a small quantity of hydrogen to replace an even small portion of hydrocarbon fuel required to run the engine with the object of simply reducing the pollutant emissions to a very small degree will result in a prohibitively high fuel cost; 4) the pollutant effect of the hydrocarbon fuel still present in the combustion process will remain unabated and will continue to be a problem; 5) no laboratory test on the emissions of the exhaust of an engine using Bradley's method have been conducted or reported.
Considering the drawbacks of Bradley's invention and other cited in the foregoing, the best alternative to conserve the energy resources of the United States and eliminate pollution is to replace a major portion (e.g. 81%) of the hydrocarbon fuel with relatively non-pollutant fuel such as hydrogen, which is the object of the present invention.